


The Boxing Boy

by femkakashi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Boxing, Fighting, Love, M/M, boxer!daichi, boxer!iwaizumi, boxer!kuroo, description of blood and bruises, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: Sugawara is a pediatric nurse, his days are mostly eating, sleeping, and working. Daichi is a soft hearted boxer who loves his life but feels like he’s missing something.





	1. Match Start

**Author's Note:**

> new fic! i’ll try to update weekly and i’m planning on eight chapters! hope you enjoy!

“Suga-san!” Oikawa's sing-song voice echoed through the halls as he called for the nurse. “You’re beautiful best friend is here!” He walked up to the front desk to see his grey-haired best friend bent over staring wide-eyed at a computer screen. “You’re going to go blind if you stare at it like that all day long.” 

Oikawa leaned over the counter and set the steaming coffee down in front of him. “It’s your favorite, a coconut mocha was cocoa powder sprinkled on top.” He patted the side of Suga’s face lightly to pull him out of his trance. “Busy night?” Oikawa asked. 

Suga finally broke out of his thoughts and looked up at Oikawa who was smiling brightly. “Sadly,” Suga said. “There was a kid rushed in around three a.m. and he’s still in surgery.” 

“What happened?” Oikawa asked and leaned on his elbows against the counter. 

Suga leaned back in the desk chair as he reached for the hot drink and slipped it softly. It was at the perfect temperature from Oikawa’s drive over here. 

“You heard about all the missing children on the news right?” Oikawa nodded. “Well, he was the only one to make it out alive. Cops raided the house this morning I guess—“ Suga shivered “—Ennoshita and Tanaka were the ones to bring the boy in and they told me what the cops told them. It was horrible.” 

Oikawa let his face drop. “I’m sorry.”

Suga brushed it off by waving his hand. “Part of the job.” He said softly. “Anyways I have to make one more round and then I’m going to clock out. I’m so ready to go to bed.” He grabbed his clipboard and stood, his knees and ankles popping from sitting still for over an hour.

“Well, you better rest up because we have plans tonight,” Oikawa said excitedly and followed his Suga down the hall.

“Plans?” Suga groaned. 

“Mmhmm,” Oikawa mumbled and waited outside and Suga stopped inside one of his patients' rooms. Oikawa watched as Suga talked to the young girl who was laying in the hospital bed. Oikawa has always admired Suga, ever since they met in college. While Oikawa was getting a business degree and partying, Suga was studying hard to get his RA. The man never seemed to take a break and even now he ran around in circles as the hospital. A children’s hospital at that, Oikawa didn’t know how the man did it. 

“So what are these plans?” Suga asked when he stepped out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. 

“You know the man I met like two weeks ago.” 

“Shorty with the spikes black hair?” Suga asked as he made checks on his paper. 

“He’s taller than you mister,” Oikawa said and pulled at the grey hair on Suga’s head that never laid flat. The man slapped his hand away and rubbed at the sore spot. 

“Okay okay, what about him?” 

“Well last Saturday when we went on our date I found out he’s a boxer,” Oikawa said. “Shoulda know considering he had busted lip when we first met but they things he did with those lips oh my—“ 

It was Suga’s turn to slap the back of his head. “Little ears Oikawa; they don’t need to hear things like that.” He mumbled and stepped into the next room. 

“Oops.” Oikawa giggled and waited again. 

“How are we feeling today Asa-chan?” Oikawa peaked into the room to watch Suga. 

“My stomachs’ hurting today.” The girl, probably around ten, told Suga. Oikawa guessed she was really sick considering her physical appearance. She was thin, her arms seemed like could snap if she moved to fast, her hair was thin, and her skin was ghostly pale. Oikawa felt his stomach turn and he had to look away. 

“When did it start hurting?” Suga took a seat on the edge of her bed and grabbed the stethoscope around his neck. “Can you sit up for me?” 

He helped the girl out of her fetal position and listened to her stomach and back, eyebrows frowning but he didn’t let any worry show on his face. 

“I’m going to go get Doctor Azumane for you, okay?” The girl nodded. “Where’s your mom?” He asked. 

“She had to run to work, she said she’d be back soon.” Suga just nodded and smoothed the girl's hair down. “We’ll get you some medicine and make the pain go away.” 

“Thank you Suga-san.” She gave him a weak smile and he reached for the teddy bear on the bedside table. 

“I’ll be right back.” The girl curled around the bear and Suga pulled the thin white blanket over her. 

“I’ll come by the shop after I’m off and you can finish,” Suga said as he hurried back to the nurse's station. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Oikawa asked.

Suga sighed as he buzzed for the doctor. “Stomach cancer.” He bit his bottom lip. “And it’s not getting any better.” 

Oikawa breathed out and pulled Suga into his arms. 

“You’re amazing.” Oikawa kissed his cheek and pulled away. “See you in a little bit.” He said as he walked off with a wave.

“Yeah,” Suga said softly and waved back just as Asashi walked up. 

“You needed me?” He said with a concerned look. 

“It’s an Asa-chan,” Suga told him. “I’m going to call her mother.” 

Sometimes Suga loved his job. On days he got to watch a kid leave with a big smile made him happy and grateful for what he was doing. But on days like today when it seemed like nothing but pain and heartbreak, he hated himself for choosing this.

—

Suga didn’t feel like running home to change before he went to the cafe, if he did, he'd probably end up taking a nap. So now he was walking in smelling like antibacterial and his baby blue scrubs wrinkled from his long night. 

The cafe was full for a Friday morning as he waved at Akaashi and Bokuto who was behind the counter, Bokuto smiling brightly as he took orders and Akaashi had laser focus on each drink he was making. 

Suga pulled himself up to the wooden staircase to Oikawa’s office where the brunette had his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he stared at his computer screen. 

“You're going to go blind staring at that all day long.” Suga mocked and sat down on the couch across from Oikawa, pulling one of his fluffy pink pillows to his chest and pulling his legs up to sit cross. “So what were the plans for tonight?” Even though he so desperately wanted to just sleep for twenty hours straight he knew Oikawa needed some Suga time.

“Oh yeah!” Oikawa set aside the screen he was looking at and pushed his glasses up into his hair. “So Iwa-chan, the man I’ve been seeing, is a boxer.” Suga nodded along, forcing his eyes not to close. “And he has a match tonight and invited me to come to watch, he said I could bring anyone with me and we would get in for free. So I wanted to bring you, Bokuto and Akaashi are already going considering that’s where Bokuto boxed and he knows Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa had a look in his eye Suga had never seen before. Oikawa wasn’t one to settle down normally, he preferred a few good fucks and some free dinners then he was on to the next. But now, even to the sleep-deprived Suga, something was different. 

“If you feel up to it I’ll pick you up at 6 so we can grab dinner with Bo and Akaashi.” Oikawa stood from his desk chair, grabbing his apron that he slung across the back of it and tied it back around his waist. “You can nap here if you don’t think you can make it home.” He said as he walked to the door. 

Suga stood, stretching his arms up and over his head. “I’ll be fine.” He said through a yawn. “I need to shower anyways.” 

The pair walked back down the staircase and Oikawa watched from the front window as Suga drove off. 

The cafe had slowed down and Akaashi stepped up next to his boss. “He coming?” He asked while wiping down one of the tables. 

“I think so.” He turned around and crossed his arms. “He needs to get out of the house more. It seems like all he’s been doing lately is working and sleeping, I think he’s forgetting to eat honestly.” 

“He did look skinny,” Akaashi noted. 

“Maybe I’ll make him some Bentos tomorrow—“ He was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. The two walked back to the counter to find Bokuto covered in powdered sugar.

“Bokuto-san,” Oikawa mumbled as he ran a hand over his face and let it rest on his neck. The man looked up at him with a sheepish smile. “What are we going to do with you?” 

“I ask myself that same question every day.” Akaashi signed and moved around to help his boyfriend. 

“AkaAshi!” 

—

With six hours of sleep in him, a full belly and his friends surrounding him, the heavy day he had were pushed to the back of his mind. They were walking down the street, Oikawa and his arms linked around each other as they made their way to the gym. Suga wasn’t exactly sure what to wear to boxing so he settled for a pair of skinny jeans and a soft dark green t-shirt that was a little big on him. He white Vans felt weird on his feet as he had grown used to his work shoes. 

“How much farther?” He asked Bokuto, who was walking in front of them, hands linked with Akaashi. 

“Not much,” he pointed down the street. “Past that street and then a right.” Suga squinted his eyes and sighed. He watched as Akaashi said something to Bokuto, which made the taller man smile and lean forward and plant a kiss on his forehead. 

Suga’s heart clenched, wishing he could have someone to hold like that again. His last boyfriend used to be touchy-feely like that, he always had to have a hand on Suga when he was around. He missed that. 

“Are you nervous?” Oikawa interrupted his thoughts. “For some reason, I’m really nervous. I mean like, I really don’t know what to expect? Is he expecting a congratulatory blowjob if he wins? Or what if he loses? Oh my god, why did I come to this? We should just leave.” Oikawa pulled away from Suga and went to turn back around. 

“Quit being dramatic.” Suga grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. “You’re not obligated to a blowjob if he wins or loses. If you feel uncomfortable or if it’s too much we can leave. I’m sure he’d understand.” 

Oikawa was wringing his hands together, his grip got tighter the closer they got. “Oh god oh god.” He mumbled. “What if I leave and doesn’t even give me a chance to explain myself. I’ve never been the one to be dumped or left. Suga—“

Suga stopped, grabbing both of the man’s shoulders 

“You two go ahead.” Suga waved Bokuto and Akaashi off. “I can handle this.” He looked back at Oikawa whose face was red, eyes wide, and his lips were pouted. “Do you like this man?” 

He nodded. 

“Does he like you?” He continued. 

“I mean he tells me he does.” 

“Okay, then what are you so freaked out about? I’m sure he understands that boxing isn’t the sport for everyone. And I’m sure he’ll still like you even if you can’t watch his matches. Now take a deep breath.” Suga guessed the red face was from the man holding his breath. Suga took one with him and let out a sigh as he watched the man’s shoulders relax under his hands. 

“Better?” Oikawa nodded, his face going back to its normal color as air circulated in his lungs again. “Now come on, don’t wanna keep your man waiting,” Suga said with a smile and grabbed Oikawa’s hand. 

“You’re the best,” Oikawa said and squeezed their hands tighter. “You always know how to calm me down.” 

“One of the downsides of being your best friend for six years,” Suga said with a crooked smile.

“Mean!” Oikawa pulled his hand away and walked faster, pouting as he put distance between the two. He knew Suga was joking; he was just overly dramatic. 

“Good?” Akaashi asked when the two joined them at the entrance. Suga nodded as he tried not to let the disgust from the smell of cigarettes show on his face, the people who were smoking said cigarettes were scary and could probably kill him with the flick of their finger. 

“I need a drink,” Bokuto exclaimed loudly as he pushed past the door, the red-haired bouncer let him in with a handshake. 

“They’re with Iwa, Tendou.” 

“Oh so you’re the pretty boy Iwaizumi can’t shut up about.” Tendou said, eyeing him up and down and then smirked before his eyes landed on Suga. “You’re with Iwa too?” 

“Yes!” Bokuto called and pulled both men inside until they were out of earshot. “Ignore him, he’s weird but wouldn’t hurt a fly.” 

Suga nodded and looked over his shoulder at the bouncer, the wild redhead taking money from customers and laughing loudly. Suga followed Bokuto to the bar where he got a free round for them, the bartender practically jumping over the counter to wrap both of them in her arms, droning on about how much she missed both of them. 

Oikawa was dancing nervously on his feet as he scanned his surroundings obviously looking for Iwaizumi. Bokuto spoke from behind him, “the fighters usually stay in the back until their fight. To stay focused.” He said. 

“Oh.” Oikawa faces dropped. 

Suga scratched his back softly, “I’m sure it’s for the best, he’d probably get even more distracted from seeing your face.” He said and pinched Oikawa’s soft cheek. 

The tall brunette was silent, which was odd, but Suga understood why. Bokuto took them to the second level, to a catwalk where they could see the ring fully. It wasn’t packed and they were able to lean against the railing without bumping shoulders with other patrons. 

“Most people think being pressed right against the ring is the best spot,” Bokuto said. “When I was little my dad brought me here and we stood in the exact spot.” He had a soft smile but Suga was watching Akaashi who stared at him with eyes full of adoration. His heart clenched again, remembering the feeling of wearing that face when he would look at Daishou. 

They chatted ideally, Bokuto trying to convince Oikawa to put his spicy hot chocolate on the menu until a referee stepped out into the middle of the ring. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen men!” He echoed without a microphone. “Let’s not waste any time and get these fights started!” The crowd screamed and the referee smiled. Suga would have guessed he was a fighter considering how intimidating he was with his broad shoulders and bleached mohawk. “Let me introduce the first fighters of the night, in the left corner we have the crowd favorite.” Suga watched as a tall lanky man moved into the ring, his body movement was swift and fluid but he was still thick with muscle. “Standing at 6’2 and weighing in at 235 we have Kuroo “The Black Cat” Tetsuro!” The crowd went wild as the man spun in circles with his hands in the air and a crooked smile on his face. Suga saw a camera flash from somewhere in the crowd. 

“And in the right corner, we have a newcomer who hails from the Miyagi region! Standing at 5’10 and weighing in at 250 we have Sawamura “The Crow King” Daichi!” 

The crowd was a little less enthusiastic but still cheered loudly. Compared to the latter man, Sawamura was much bigger in muscle mass. If Suga had to put money on someone it would be him; it seemed like he would be able to layout a heavy punch. 

“Please join me in the middle of the ring,” the referee said. “You both know the rules, let’s have a good clean fight. This is a five-round match, each round lasting three minutes, fight your hardest. Touch gloves.” The men bounced their gloves together, the black and red stark opposites. The referee stood between them, whistle planted firmly between his hips. 

With a quick blow, the match started.


	2. Brick wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Kuroo’s fight, who will come out on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the weights in the first chapter just to let y’all know! enjoy!!!

With a quick blow of the whistle, the match started. 

Kuroo made the first move, he was quick on his feet and he punched fast. Sawamura was able the block the hit with his forearms and he backed away but didn’t let himself get pushed back too far into the corner. 

Kuroo inched forward but made no sign of going in for another punch. Sawamura watched carefully before stepping forward with his right foot and his right hand followed. His punch was much louder than Kuroos as it slammed into his forearm and pushed through this his jaw; making the taller of the two stumbles back. 

“That’s heavy,” Bokuto said. “I wonder what he lifts?” 

“Look at his arms,” Oikawa said. “I think he’s thicker than Iwa-chan.” 

“His thighs are massive too.” Suga pointed out. 

“Definitely bigger than Iwa,” Bokuto said. “Not by much. I bet a fight between them would be good. He’s definitely bigger than I was when I was at my peak. If he had more height he’d be at the same level as Wakatoshi.” 

Suga kept his eyes trained on the fight below them. The first round drawing to a close as Kuroo was pushed into a corner, arms up to cover his face as he took the beating, unable to find a way out. 

“Who’s Wakatoshi?” Oikawa asked.

“He’s in the headlining match tonight,” Bokuto said. “6’2 and probably around 225 maybe even 230 pounds of pure muscle, he was new and I was supposed to fight him when I was on top but then I ended up getting hurt.” 

The bell sounded through the arena signaling the end of the first round. Both men were breathing heavily as they walked to their respective corner and sat on a little stool. Suga watched as a tiny man with black hair that had a blonde streak down the middle shoved a water bottle into Sawamura‘s hand. 

“Kuroo’s toying with him,” Suga heard Akaashi say. 

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asked. “Kuroo’s took more punches.”

“That’s his game,” Bokuto said. “He goes on defense in the first two or even three rounds. He studies his opponent; gets used to their punches and then by the fourth round he’s able to move around them so quickly, almost dodging every hit. He’s definitely not scared of getting hit.” 

Suga looked down at the ring to see Kuroo with a white towel soaked in blood on his eyebrow. 

“He’s the one man I couldn’t knock out,” Bokuto said. “We have five fights together, all lasting the full five rounds. I won them all but I was never able to knock him out.” Bokuto had a soft smile on his lips. 

“I wish I could have seen you fight,” Akaashi said and leaned into Bokuto. 

Suga looked away, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked back down towards the ring. Another bell sounded and the two-minute break was over and both men stood again. Kuroo said something to Sawamura, making the man laugh and then raise his gloves. The referee whistled and the fight continued. This time Sawamura came swinging out of the gate, pushing Kuroo around in circles and forcing him to duck and dodge. 

“He’s fast,” Suga said. 

“Sawamura needs another year before he can take down Kuroo,” Bokuto said. “He packs a punch but still a novice, Kuroos already gotten used to him.” 

Bokuto was right, Kuroo was now running circles around Sawamura, but the tall lanky man wasn’t the only one who could take a punch. No matter how many times Kuroo’s gloves met Sawamura’s skin the shorter man stood firm. 

“He’s a brick wall.” Akaashi said, “Kuroo might have actually met his match.”

Bokuto clicked his tongue, “I hate to admit that your right.” 

Suga was too focused on watching that match to hear the others commentary. Kuroo was fast and his punches were quick but Sawamura took them like they were nothing. When he was finally able to sneak a hit right as Kuroo went to swing, Sawamura knocked him back and ran him into the corner. Unable to get his gloves back up it seemed like Kuroo too hit after hit. Lucky for him the bell echoed through the air and Sawamura pulled away. 

The tiny man, who he guessed was Sawamura’s coach made his way back into the ring and patted the fighter on the shoulder before pressing a towel into his split lip. Suga honestly didn’t know who would win, if Kuroo could keep moving he might be able to tire Sawamura out but if he was pushed into a corner like he was before it didn’t look promising. Suga eyes darted to the other end of the ring to see Kuroo leaned over the rope, lips pressed against a blonde’s, he guessed his girlfriend. Suga didn’t see how someone could date a boxer, he’d be a nervous mess the whole time. 

The next two rounds flew by, both men taking a punch after punch but neither could get an edge on the other. During the final break, both men were breathing heavy, Suga could only imagine how heavy their arms felt as he massaged at his own biceps. 

“This amazing Suga.” He heard Oikawa said. “God I can’t wait to see Iwa-chan in that ring.”

“What kind of fighter is Iwaizumi?” Suga asked Bokuto. 

“He’s a mix of both Sawamura and Kuroo, light on his feet and he can pack a punch,” Bokuto said. “He played volleyball throughout high school, hence his name “Ace”, and that made him quick and he weight trains so he’s strong from that. Still couldn’t beat me though.” He finished with a smirk. 

Suga looked back down as the bell rang and the ring emptied again. He could see from the second floor that both men were breathing hard; their body glistened with sweat and they both anticipated the blow of the whistle. When it pierced through the air Sawamura made the first move. Kuroo was just barely able to dodge it and he struck back his gloves hitting Sawamura’s forearms. He ducked and dodged, trying to keep his distance but Sawamura’s stayed with him. 

“I don’t believe it.” Bokuto was leaning over the railing, knuckles white as he gripped the bar tightly. “Kuroo might get his ass handed to him.” 

“That’d be a way for Sawamura to put his name on the board,” Akaashi said. 

Suga watched, each minute passed like three as Sawamura laid punch after punch and Kuroo dodge the best he could. It was over the moment he was pushed into a corner, black gloves blinded their view as Sawamura threw punch after punch. 

“Holy shit,” Oikawa mumbled and they all stared with wide eyes. ‘Who is this guy?” Bokuto mumbled. 

The final bell rang and Sawamura pulled away, his chest heaving up and down as his tiny manger leaped onto the stage and pulled him back into his corner. It looked like Kuroo was struggling to stand as his blonde girlfriend forced herself into the ring to steady him. 

It seemed like the whole crowd was standing on edge as they waited for the results. When the referee stepped on stage everyone seemed to hold their breath. 

“Each round was worth ten points and if one opponent is not knocked out in the five rounds the winner is decided by who received the most points out three judges decided with anonymous votes.” He said. “The winner of the first round with a two to one vote is… Sawamura Daichi!” The fans that Sawamura had gained cheered and clapped. 

“The winner of the second round with three to zero vote is Sawamura Daichi!” 

“Holy shit,” Bokuto said. “This is crazy to think Kuroo might actually lose to this guy.” 

“The winner of the third round with a two to one vote is Kuroo Tetsurou!” The crowd was louder and Kuroo raised his hand into the air. 

Akaashi had his mouth over his hand, Bokuto was gripping that railing too tightly, and Oikawa was staring wide-eyed and squeezing Suga’s forearm. Who knew they would all be on the edge of their seat like this. 

“The winner of the fourth round with a two to one vote is…” The crowd was deadly silent as the referee held his breath. “Kuroo Tetsurou!” 

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” Bokuto was bouncing up and down now. “Are you fucking kidding me this is insane.” 

“I can't stand this!” Oikawa dug his palms into his eyes and leaned his head back. “My poor gay heart can’t take this!” 

“And finally, the winner of the fifth round. With a vote of three to zero.” The referee glanced at both men. Kuroo was blank-faced as he held his girlfriend's hand, but his tight body stature gave away that he was nervous. Sawamura, on the other hand, was bouncing his left foot against the ground and his manager dung his fingers into his shoulder. 

“The winner is Sawamura Daichi!” 

The crowd cheered and Suga couldn’t help but let out a holler himself. Bokuto was laughing like a madman and Oikawa looked like he was ready to pass out. 

Suga watched as Daichi stood to raise his arms into the air and smiling brightly. Even from here Suga could tell he was sincere when he took his gloves off and presented a hand to Kuroo. 

Kuroo said something as he took his own glove off and shook Sawamura’s hand before he pulled him in for a hug and a slap on the back. 

“Kuroo is never going to hear the end of this!” Bokuto looked like a kid on his birthday but Akaashi put an end to it real quick with a “Bokuto-san” and a deadly glare. 

Suga watched as the two talked to each other, laughing and smiling like they hadn’t been trying to pound each other to death just moments ago.

“That’s what I loved about fighting here,” Bokuto said. “There were never any grudges held, you fought and you stayed friends. I think Sawamura will fit in well here.” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, love filling his eyes as he leaned forward and pulled him in for a kiss. 

The referee announced a ten-minute intermission and Suga dragged Oikawa down to the bar to get another beer. “Are you still nervous?” He asked Oikawa. 

“Not really,” he said as he reached for one of the bottles. “I’m a little scared and a little horny but what’s new?” 

“Oh my god, Oikawa.” Suga rolled his eyes as he dragged him back up the steps. They were met with Bokuto pressing Akaashi into the railing and their lips pressed together. 

“Am I the only one here with any humility?” Suga groaned and watched as Akaashi pulled away from Bokuto with a small laugh. 

“Sorry Suga,” he said and turned around in Bokuto’s arms but stayed pressed against the railing.

Suga sipped on his beer as he watched the crowd below. While most people looked scary, big and burly with tattoos and piercings, there was a fair amount of normal-looking people. 

The referee climbed back onto the stage with a bright smile and rowdied the crowd up. He began announcing the next fighters and Oikawa was bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“In the left corner, standing at 5’10 and weighing in at 215 we have Kentarou “Mad-Dog” Kyoutani!” The scary part of the crowd went crazy as a man with dyed blond hair with black strips made his way onto the stage. 

“I wouldn’t want to get on his bad side,” Oikawa said. 

“Tani’s a big ol’ softy,” Bokuto told them. 

“And in the right corner, standing at 5’10 and weighing in at 220 we have Iwaizumi “Ace” Hajime!” 

“Go Iwa-chan!” All three men jumped out of their skin as Oikawa screamed his heart out. Somehow his voice was able to reach the ring through the crowd and Iwaizumi turned towards them, eyes squinted until he recognized the voice. He then smiled brightly and pumped his fist into the air. 

“I think I might melt.” Oikawa leaned into Suga. “I might be in love, Suga-san.” 

“I can tell.” Suga laughed and let Oikawa hold onto him as the referee brought them to the center of the stage. He gave the same speech as before and had them touch gloves and with a quick bleat of his whistle, Kyoutani lunged forward arm reeling back as he made the first hit. Iwaizumi blocked it and moved before he could be pushed into a corner, he wasn’t as fast as Kuroo but he could move. 

Kyoutani moves forward again, coming out with another powerful swing the hit Iwaizumi’s arms. Oikawa hissed under his breath and rubbed his forearms. “I feel like my bones would snap.” 

“He’s broken bones before,” Bokuto said. “There was this cocky new kid that thought he was hot shit, Terushima, I think was his name. Two rounds of taking Tani’s punches before his ulna snapped. I think he’s just now getting out of rehabilitation.” 

“Holy shit,” Oikawa’s eyes went wide. “Hit him back Iwa-chan!” He screamed again. 

As he’d actually heard him, Iwaizumi was able to duck a punch and send his right hand flying upwards and into Kyoutani’s jaw, making the man stumble back. He wasn’t able to get his hands up in time before Iwaizumi was on him landing blow after blow as he pushed him into the corner. 

The first bell rang and Iwaizumi pulled away, chest moving fast as he made his way back to his corner. “I’ve never been so turned on in my life,” Oikawa said and Suga could practically hear the dirty thoughts that were going through his mind. 

The break was quick and both men where quick getting back on their feet, Kyoutani’s bleeding was stopped but Suga wasn’t sure it would stay like that for long. The whistle blew and this time it was Iwaizumi turn to make the first move. 

One more punch was all it took. 

The sound of Iwaizumi’s teal glove hitting Kyoutani’s jaw sent shivers down his spine. The blonde-haired man hit the floor and the referee was by his side in an instant. It was obvious he was out cold but the countdown still happened. 

Oikawa was screaming his head off and the referee grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and pulled it into the air, announcing him as the winner as Kyoutani was rushed by medics. 

“Holy fuck.” Oikawa pulled away from the railing and ran down the steps and pushed himself through the crowd until he was pressed up against the ring calling Iwaizumi’s name. Suga watched as they exchanged words, Oikawa motioning Iwaizumi down so he could whisper in his ear. 

“I can only imagine what’s Oikawa’s saying to him,” Akaashi said. 

“I think I have an idea,” Suga said as he had been on the receiving end of many of Oikawa’s horny rants. 

His phone buzzed him his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text from Oikawa. “Hey,” Suga said getting the attention of Bokuto and Akaashi. “Iwaizumi said he’d treat everyone to drinks at a bar downtown.” 

“Sounds good,” Bokuto said. “Wakatoshi’s fights don’t usually last that long and we should beat the rush.” He said as he grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled him down the stairs. Suga followed, reading the next text that Oikawa sent him. 

We’ll meet you there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Suga was not prepared for their daily phone call tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos make my heart go dokidoki <3 follow me on twt for more dumb anime content @akahgashi

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! for more dumb anime content follow me on twitter @akahgashi


End file.
